


Rain Checks

by Agapostemon



Series: Draw on the Walls [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Grey-Asexual Shiro, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Relationship Negotiation, Sexting, Sexual Content, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: Shiro freezes. He doesn’t want to stop this moment, but he also doesn’t… want that. Not right now. He almost says yes just for thelookon Matt’sface, but he knows he’ll regret it. So with all the heaviness of someone recounting a natural disaster, he shakes his head and murmurs, “Not tonight.”------Or: 5 times Shiro turned down sex, and 1 time he initiated it





	1. Twenty Questions [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tie-in with the Cardboard Castles series and takes place in the months following [False Start](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9884657/chapters/22165712) (after Matt moves in with Shiro).
> 
> I basically never write explicit stuff, but listen. I have some feelings about grey-ace Shiro. The E rating really only applies to chapters 4 and 6. The rest of the chapters are gonna be more in the M-rated range. All the chapters stand reasonably well on their own and have content warnings posted at the beginning, so... feel free to skip around if you wanna avoid the more explicit bits.
> 
> Content Warnings (Ch. 1): Cursing, minor sexual content
> 
> Character Ages for Reference:  
> Shiro - 30  
> Matt - 28

“ _Heck_ ,” Matt whispers, his breath warm and humid against Shiro’s neck, “Do you have any idea how fucking pretty you are?”

“Pretty?” Shiro snorts, running his hands over Matt’s pajama-clad hips, which are currently straddling his own, “Maybe you should put your glasses back on.”

“Yes,” Matt huffs, nipping at the skin just below Shiro’s ear, “You heard me. Pretty.”

“I’m like 6’3” of muscle and scar tissue,” Shiro argues incredulously.

Matt just sits up and flashes a cheeky grin, tugging up at Shiro’s black tank top, “Can I take this off?” Shiro nods his consent and sits up enough for his companion to pull off his shirt. Then he slumps back down and watches as Matt traces his fingertips over his muscles and scars. “ _Wow_ ,” he whispers reverently.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me shirtless, before,” Shiro points out.

“Shut up and let me have my moment,” Matt says, leaning down to suck at the spot where Shiro’s neck and shoulder meet.

Shiro melts. That’s it. He’s made of liquid now.

“God. Look at you,” Matt murmurs against Shiro’s neck, running a soft hand down Shiro’s side and then tracing his fingers over the waistband of his sweatpants.

And oh. Oh no. He can feel himself getting hard. Which means Matt can probably feel, too.

Matt makes a throaty hum and grinds his hips down against Shiro’s.

Scratch that. Matt can _definitely_ feel, too.

“Uh, Matt?” Shiro manages to stammer out, “Can we…pause?”

Matt shoots upright, blushing furiously, “Was that okay?”

Shiro reaches up to brush a thumb across his partner’s cheek, “You’re fine. Can you come lay down next to me for a minute?”

Matt obliges, sliding off Shiro’s hips and curling up against his left side. “Sorry,” he murmurs.

Shiro takes a deep breath and runs his right hand through Matt’s hair, careful not to get any strands caught in the joints of his prosthetic, “It’s fine, Matt. No harm done. I’m just feeling… I don’t know… Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” Matt says, “Of course we can talk.” He sounds nonchalant, but Shiro can feel him shaking like a leaf.

Shiro tries desperately to sort through a pile of half-formed thoughts in preparation for a conversation he isn’t really ready to have. How is he supposed to explain something to Matt if he’s not sure he understands it himself. He doesn’t want to leave Matt hanging anymore, though, so he blurts out, “Y’know how your sister identifies as asexual?” His heart beats in his throat as he awaits his companion’s response.

“Yeah?” Matt replies after a moment. He’s still quivering, but Shiro can feel his muscles relax a bit.

With a deep breath that doesn’t seem to reach his lungs, Shiro continues, “I thought maybe that was… me too. But now I’m not so sure.”

To his surprise, a grin spreads across Matt’s face. It’s a fragile, anxious smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“What?” Shiro asks.

“I feel like I’ve unlocked an achievement,” Matt’s grin widens.

Shiro blinks, “Why?”

“This is the first time you have _ever_ , in nine years, talked to me about your sexual orientation,” Matt says, a hint of pride in his voice.

Shiro lets out a weak laugh, “Pretty sure it’s the first time I’ve talked to _anybody_ about my sexual orientation.”

Matt’s eyes widen, “I’m the first person you’ve told?”

Shiro snorts softly, “You’re the first person I tell almost everything to, Matt. But I haven’t really told you anything. All I’ve told you is that _I_ don’t even know.”

“Okay, well… let’s start with what you do know,” Matt suggests pragmatically.

Shiro scrunches up his face, “Easier said than done.”

Matt reaches up and plays with Shiro’s bangs, “D’you want me to ask questions?”

“That… yeah,” Shiro nods, “That would help, I think.”

“Okay,” Matt grins up at him, “Time for a game of 20 Questions: Shiro’s Sexual Orientation Edition.”

“Oh god,” Shiro rolls his eyes, but his groan quickly morphs into laughter, “Alright, bring on the questions.”

“Okay, let’s start with an obvious one,” says Matt, his smile turning mischievous, “Have you ever had sex?”

Shiro’s face burns, “Oh, uh… yeah, actually. A couple times. Back in the Air Force.”

“Really?” asks Matt, “I’m learning all kinds of new things about you, tonight. Okay, question two: were you sexually attracted to them?”

“Nah,” Shiro shakes his head, “I thought I might be at the time, but honestly I think I was just flattered that they were into me.”

“What about romantically?”

Shiro shakes his head again, “Nope. Same thing—just flattered.”

“Alrighty, uh,” Matt pauses, “Question three: Is there anyone you _have_ been attracted to?”

“Sexually or romantically?” Shiro asks.

“Well, I know the answer to the second one,” Matt laughs and stretches up to plant a kiss on Shiro’s lips.

“True,” Shiro chuckles, running his fingers absentmindedly up and down his partner’s back, “So… sexually, then?”

Matt nods.

Shiro scrunches up his face in thought for a while before finally answering, “I think so?”

“You think so?”

“I think so,” Shiro repeats.

“Who?”

Shiro snorts, “Guess.”

Matt’s eyes widen, “ _Me?_ ”

“Yes. You, you doofus,” Shiro smooches the top of Matt’s head, “At least, I’m pretty sure. This is kinda new for me.”

“Awww!” Matt coos.

“You’re ridiculous,” Shiro shakes his head with a grin.

“Okay wait, what question were we on?” asks Matt.

“I don’t know. I thought you were keeping track,” Shiro retorts.

“Oh. Huh. Well, question number whatever: does this mean I’m the first person you’ve ever been sexually attracted to?”

Shiro’s stomach flutters, “Uh… yeah. Yeah, I guess you are.”

Matt makes a delighted squeak and wraps Shiro in an awkward horizontal hug.

Shiro returns the gesture and buries his face in his partner’s hair. They lay like that for a couple minutes before Matt pipes up, “Okay, so real talk though: you might be grey-ace?”

“I might be what?” Shiro asks.

“Grey-asexual,” Matt says, “Like… the grey area between asexual and not?”

Shiro shrugs, “Sure.” He doesn’t care that much about having a label for it, to be perfectly honest. He just wishes he knew what he wanted well enough to articulate it.

“You okay?” Matt’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro mutters, “I just… wish I knew what this meant for us, I guess.”

“Well, what do you want it to mean for us?” asks Matt.

“I…” Shiro’s heart beats in his throat, “I think I’d like to try. Eventually. Having sex with you, I mean. I think it’d be nice.”

“Yeah?” Matt says. He smiles up at Shiro and runs his fingers along his still-exposed ribs.

“Yeah,” Shiro nods, relaxing, “Not right now, but… eventually.”

Matt hums contentedly and curls around Shiro, “I’d love that.” After a moment, though, he adds, “But don’t feel like you gotta just because of me. Like… would I enjoy completely wrecking you? Heck yes. Am I gonna love you any less if that doesn’t happen? Of course not.”

For some reason, Shiro can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He tries to conceal them by burying his face in Matt’s hair, but an emotional hiccup gives him away.

“Aww c’mere,” Matt tugs him close, “I love you. Love love love. And y’know what else I love?”

“What?” Shiro’s voice is muffled by the top of Matt’s head.

“Learning new things about you,” Matt says smugly, tracing a finger over Shiro’s collarbone.

Shiro snorts, “Are you still keeping count?” It’s a game they used to play. Matt had started counting new factoids he learned about Shiro back when they first met. When Shiro found out a few weeks into their friendship, they’d made it into a competition: whoever can compile the most facts about the other is the victor. Shiro had lost interest a year or two in, but Matt still periodically brings the game up.

“Nah,” Matt shakes his head, “I lost count years ago. But I still love learning new things about you.”

Shiro smiles and nuzzles Matt’s hair, “You’re cute.”

“I know.”

“Dork.”

“You know you love me.”

“I do.”


	2. Sweat and Soap [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Cursing, minor sexual themes

The first thing Shiro does when he arrives home from work is kick off his shoes and head for the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. He needs a shower. He’s been too tired to take one the past few days, but it was hot out today and he’s now officially reached his grossness limit.

As he rounds the corner into the room, though, he nearly collides with Matt. Matt, who is also holding a change of clothes and apparently heading towards the bathroom.

“Sorry!” Shiro apologizes, “You uh… heading to the shower?”

“Sure am!” Matt responds.

“Oh,” Shiro says, trying hard to hide his disappointment, “Okay, cool. See you in a bit.” Matt is prone to getting distracted and staying in the shower until it gets cold. Shiro suspects he just likes the feel of the hot water too much to get out. Which, endearing as it may be, means Shiro won’t be getting a shower until later that evening. He just hopes he can make it that long before crawling out of his skin.

Matt cocks his head and frowns up at Shiro, “Something wrong?”

Shiro shakes his head, “Nah, just tired and sweaty.”

“Oh man, you really are sweaty,” Matt confirms.

“…thanks?” Shiro quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, your hair is all gross and sticking to your face,” Matt says, reaching up and tousling Shiro’s poof of white bangs, “You wanna hop in the shower with me?” He says it so casually. He always says things like that so casually.

Shiro just opens his mouth and closes it. He wants to say yes, but he hasn’t quite regained his ability to communicate.

Matt frowns, “We don’t have to, if you’re not comfy…”

Shiro shakes his head violently, “No! No, I’d like to. Let’s do that. Gimme a sec to grab some clothes and take off my arm.”

Matt grins, “Cool! Meet me in the bathroom.”

By the time Shiro arrives in the bathroom, Matt is already stripped down to his underwear. Heat rises in Shiro’s face as he places his pajamas on the counter and sets to work removing his own clothes.

“While you do that, I’m gonna get the water started,” says Matt, dropping his boxers and stepping over the side of the tub, “I’ll take the initial cold water bullet.”

Shiro snorts as his partner turns the nozzle and shrieks as not-yet-warm water spurts out at him.

“See, Shiro! That’s how much I love you!” Matt declares through chattering teeth.

The water is thankfully warm by the time Shiro steps in a moment later. Matt’s soggy hair hangs like a messy curtain over the top half of his face, so Shiro lifts his hand to push it away from his eyes.

Matt responds with a cheeky smile, “Want me to take care of that greasy mess of hair for you?”

“Oh, _my_ hair’s a greasy mess?” Shiro says, feigning offence, “Have you seen _your_ hair, recently?”

“Hey, I’m working on it!” Matt defends playfully, “That’s why I’m in the shower.”

“Newsflash: I’m also in the shower,” retorts Shiro.

“I got here first!” Matt flaps a hand in the stream of water, splattering droplets onto Shiro’s face.

“You had a head start!” Shiro reaches up and turns on the massage setting on the shower head.

Matt screeches in surprise, and Shiro fixes the shower head. They both laugh.

“Seriously, though, want me to wash your hair?” asks Matt.

“Uh, yes?” responds Shiro, “What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to wash my hair.”

“Aright, lean down. You’re too tall,” Matt instructs, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing some into his hands. It’s the lavender tea tree shampoo Lance had given them after realizing just how bad Shiro’s PTSD really is. (Shiro adores it, both for the sentiment and the scent.)

He does as instructed, closing his eyes and leaning forward, bracing himself with his hand on his thigh. Matt proceeds to massage the shampoo into his hair, digging the pads of his fingers into Shiro’s scalp. God, it feels so good. A pleased noise escapes his throat.

After a bit, Matt reaches up for the showerhead and proceeds to rinse the suds out, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair as he goes.

Once his hair is free of soap, Shiro murmurs his thanks and stands back up straight, “So, is it my turn to wash your hair, now?”

“Sure!” Matt agrees, so Shiro sets to work scrubbing shampoo into his wild mane of strawberry-blonde hair. It’s almost as enjoyable as having his own hair washed, honestly… at least until Matt starts screeching in pain and flailing around.

“What’s wrong? Matt? Is there soap in your eyes?” Shiro asks, “Matt, talk to me. You okay?”

“Soap!” Matt finally gasps, shoving his face directly into the stream of water and blinking repeatedly.

Thankfully, the problem resolves itself quickly. Once he’s no longer desperately trying to rinse soap from his eyes, Matt pauses and takes a moment to just… look Shiro up and down like he’s a work of art. “Holy shit, Takashi,” he murmurs reverently, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat. He’s pretty sure his face is too red to be explained by hot water alone.

“God…” Matt reaches out a hand and runs his fingers lightly down Shiro’s wet chest. Then he picks up his hand and traces his fingers over the jut of Shiro’s hip bone, pausing right on the precipice where hip meets groin. He looks up at Shiro’s face, mouth hanging open the tiniest bit, and whispers, “Can I?”

Shiro freezes. He doesn’t want to stop this moment, but he also doesn’t… want that. Not right now. He almost says yes just for the _look_ on Matt’s _face_ , but he knows he’ll regret it. So with all the heaviness of someone recounting a natural disaster, he shakes his head and murmurs, “Not tonight.”

Matt drops his hand and mumbles an apology.

“Sorry Matt,” Shiro mutters, almost as crestfallen as his companion.

“I uh… I guess we should hurry up before the water gets cold, huh?” says Matt, his voice cracking a little. Shiro can tell he’s disappointed, but he’s grateful that he’s not making a big deal about it. He makes a mental note to give Matt some extra cuddles that night.


	3. Back of the Theater [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Mild sexual themes, vomit mention

According to Matt, real couples go on dates. And since they’ve been a couple for almost four months, now, they’re long overdue for one. Shiro remains unconvinced.

“We live together, Matt,” he argues, “and we’ve been practically inseparable for the better part of a decade. I think we’re a little beyond the ‘dating’ stage of this relationship.”

“Even married couples go on dates!” Matt insists, “At least… ones that want to _stay_ married. We don’t have to be be _dating_ to go on a date.”

“I know plenty of married couples who don’t go on dates,” Shiro retorts petulantly.

“Name one,” Matt challenges.

Shiro opens his mouth, then closes it again.

“You can’t, can you?” Matt says smugly.

“The only married couple I know well enough to know their dating habits is your parents,” Shiro points out.

“And look at them! They’re doing great!” Matt grins.

“Correlation does not equal causation,” Shiro argues, “You of all people should be intimately aware of that.”

“Why are you so opposed to going on a date, anyways?” Matt asks.

And Shiro… doesn’t really have an answer to that, so he just shrugs, “Dunno, just feels weird.”

“Wait,” Matt’s eyebrows shoot up, “Have you ever even _been_ on a date?”

Shiro pauses, knowing it’s a trap, but finally replies, “Well… no. Not really.”

\------------

Which is how, a week later, they end up at the dollar movie theater with pockets crammed full of smuggled candy. Or, well… the $3 movie theater that used to be the dollar theater back when Shiro and Matt were teens.

The theater has seen better days, so it’s unsurprising when the previews start and they’re still the only ones in the room.

“Guess we can talk all we want during this movie,” remarks Shiro, reaching over to steal some licorice from Matt.

“Mmm, or other things,” Matt shoots Shiro a sideways glance, a wicked grin on his face.

“Like wh—oh!” Shiro’s eyes widen as Matt’s hand snakes across his thigh, “Really, Matt? In public?”

“Not like there’s anyone around to see us,” shrugs Matt, “But if you’re uncomfy, we don’t have to.”

“I’m…” Shiro ponders for a moment, trying to assess whether his aversion is because he actually doesn’t want to or because the semi-public setting makes him nervous. It doesn’t take him long to determine that no, he really just isn’t in the mood. He shakes his head, “I’d really rather not. Can we just hold hands or something?”

“Eh, probably for the best,” Matt says, picking up his hand and swiping some konpeito from Shiro, “I think I might be getting a migraine.”

“A migraine?” asks Shiro, “You sure you’re up for watching a movie?”

“Listen,” says Matt between crunches, “I came here to take my lovely partner on his first ever date, and I do not intend to let a little migraine stop me.”

Shiro frowns, “You should take your meds, at least. Before it gets bad.”

“But they’re all the way out in the car,” Matt pouts, “And movie’s starting!”

Shiro gives him a stern look, “You were fine with the idea of fooling around in the back of the theater while the movie plays, but you can’t miss two minutes of it to go take your migraine meds?”

“I’ll be fine,” Matt says stubbornly, grabbing Shiro’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “The movie’s only like an hour and a half. I’ll take my meds when it’s over. My migraines usually take a while to get started.”

Shiro sighs and refrains from pointing out that in the time it took him to explain all that, Matt could have taken his meds and come back.

\------------

Matt is not, in fact, fine. About halfway into the movie, he closes his eyes and smooshes his face against Shiro’s arm.

“You okay?” asks Shiro.

“I’m fine. Just cuddling. ‘Cause it’s a date,” Matt says, his voice small and strained, “People cuddle on dates.”

“Most people cuddle with their eyes open when there’s a movie involved,” Shiro points out, “If your migraine’s getting bad, we can go.”

Matt whimpers, “I want you to have a good first date.”

“Matt,” Shiro says sternly, “I care about you way more than I care about this date. The only reason I’m here in the first place is to make you happy, so if this isn’t making you happy, there’s no reason for us to stay.”

Matt doesn’t answer for a moment, just presses his face harder against Shiro’s bicep. Eventually, he whines, “Fine, let’s go out to the car.”

Shiro plants a gentle kiss on his head and helps him up, wrapping an arm around his torso to steady him. He shoves their mostly-empty candy packages back into his pockets and leads Matt out to the theater lobby… where they are immediately assaulted by the overpowering scent of buttered popcorn.

Matt reaches up to shield his nose and mouth with a hand, but apparently it’s not sufficient because a moment later, he pushes away from Shiro and stumbles over to the nearest trash can to throw up. Shiro hurries over and places a comforting hand on his back while he gags a few more times.  There are tears streaming down Matt’s face, but he can’t quite tell if they’re from throwing up or from frustration. Probably both.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Shiro says, rubbing his companion’s back, “You’re okay. We’re gonna go out to the car and get you your meds, and then we’re gonna go home and cuddle in the dark. How’s that sound?”

“My head hurts so bad,” Matt chokes out quietly.

“I know,” Shiro kisses the back of Matt’s head, “You ready to get out of here? All these lights and smells must be awful.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Matt says, turning away from the trash can, “We have water in the car, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods.

“Good. Cause cold drinking fountain water’ll probably just make me puke again,” Matt groans.

“Yeah, let’s not do that. C’mon, let’s get outta here,” Shiro says, guiding Matt through the lobby with a gentle arm around his shoulders. He waves a silent and slightly sheepish farewell to the single theater employee before leading Matt out the door and towards the car. Matt covers his eyes with both hands in response to the sunlight, so Shiro hands him his driving sunglasses as soon as they get to the car.

Matt digs out a pill bottle from the glove compartment and pops one of the pills in his mouth. Shiro holds out a bottle of lukewarm water for him to swallow it with.

“You ready to go, or should we wait here while your meds take hold?” asks Shiro.

Matt groans, “I just wanna go home, but maybe I shouldn’t tempt the carsickness gremlins.”

Which is how Shiro ends up spending half of his first date in a hot car, holding Matt’s clammy hand and whispering to him about bad CGI effects until he feels well enough not to puke in a moving vehicle.

It’s not a bad date, really. Especially since it ends in them going home to nap in the dark for the rest of the afternoon. Next time, though, they’re both bringing their as-needed medications in with them.


	4. Showing Off [4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Cursing, a somewhat explicit sex-related scene (it's not porn levels of explicit, but it's a lot more sexual than the first three chapters)
> 
> This is such a grey area, but I'm counting it as turning down sex for the purposes of this 5+1. I refuse to get into a "what counts as having sex" debate.

Shiro is halfway asleep when Matt makes a small noise and rolls over onto him, straddling his hips. “Hey,” he greets, his voice breathy.

“Hey,” Shiro responds fondly, reaching his left hand up to caress his partner’s arm, “You need something?”

“Not need, exactly,” Matt smiles cryptically, “More like… want.”

“Oh?” Shiro responds, puzzled. Then realization sinks in and he can feel his face flush, “Oh!”

Matt leans forward to kiss Shiro’s collarbone, grazing it with his teeth and sending a jolt of sleepy pleasure up his neck and down his arm. Shiro whimpers involuntarily and Matt sits back up, giving him a coy look, “You interested?”

Shiro hums and smooths his hand down his partner’s side. Matt’s breath hitches slightly as Shiro’s hand reaches his hip. It’s cute. Shiro loves seeing Matt like this. But he’s also tired.

After a few moments, Matt hums back and tilts his head, indicating that Shiro is taking too long to answer.

“Sorry,” Shiro mumbles, “I, uh… maybe?”

“You… might be interested?” Matt quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m sleepy,” Shiro admits apologetically, “Dunno if I have the energy.”

“But you’re not… _not_ interested?” clarifies Matt.

Shiro smiles up at him, “I’m not not-interested.”

“So…” Shiro can practically see the gears turning in his companion’s head, “If I found a way to make this happen with minimal energy investment on your part, you might hypothetically be… interested?”

The eager look on Matt’s face is enough to make him melt. Shiro contemplates for a moment, then nods, “Yeah. Hypothetically.”

Matt grins like a kid in a candy store, “What if I just did something for you? That doesn’t take much effort, right? I’d be doing all the work.”

Shiro chuckles and brushes a thumb over Matt’s cheek, “Speak for yourself. That sounds exhausting to me.”

Matt looks a little crestfallen, but not for long. A moment later, his face lights up, “Wait, what if all you had to do is cuddle me?”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “I’m having a hard time imagining a scenario where we have sex and all I have to do is cuddle.”

“Well, it’s not really _having sex_ , exactly,” Matt admits, “But what if I just… snuggle up next to you while I jerk off?”

Oh! That idea had never occurred to Shiro before. But from the sounds of things, it hadn’t occurred to Matt either until about 30 seconds ago. So at least he’s not too behind the curve. Huh. He mulls over the idea for a bit, searching for red flags, but honestly it sounds pretty pleasant.

“What d’you think?” asks Matt, reminding Shiro that he’s still awaiting an answer.

“That sounds nice, actually,” Shiro mumbles, brushing his fingers down Matt’s chest.

“Really?” Matt splutters, as if he clearly wasn’t expecting his idea to have traction. Which… fair. They’d been romantically involved for months, now, and so far their sex life seems to be nothing but a series of rain checks.

“Really,” assures Shiro, “You wanna be little spoon?”

“Yeah!” Matt exclaims, rolling off of Shiro. He wrestles off his pajama pants and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers, then cuddles up with his back against Shiro’s chest.

Shiro snakes his arm around his torso, tugging him flush against his own chest and whispering, “Okay, ready whenever you are.”

There’s a rustle and a pleased hum as Matt reaches down to touch himself. Shiro buries his face in the back of his partner’s neck and allows himself to drift sleepily. He’s pretty sure he’s started to snore, but Matt doesn’t seem to care. Even as he dozes, though, he remains foggily aware of the tensing and releasing of Matt’s muscles against him and the quiet symphony of grunts and whimpers… as well as the slightly less quiet symphony of breathy chattering.

“This is, ah… really nice. Tha-anks for humoring me,” Matt makes a sound that almost resembles laughter.

Shiro nuzzles his neck and clutches him closer by way of response.

Matt groans and arches into him, “ _Fuck_ , Takashi. Do you have any idea how hot this is? Showing off for you like this?”

Shiro blushes. He’s not really getting anything out of this sexually, but the fact that Matt _is_ fills him with something light and fluttery. He can see himself being turned on by this, maybe, sometime when he’s more awake. But for now he just feels sleepy and warm and trusted and so, _so_ loved. It’s a strange kind of intimacy, but he likes it.

Matt keeps rambling on. Shiro’s far too sleepy to make out most of the sentences, but his tone is playful and reverent and sweet.

Eventually, Matt’s speech devolves into a mess of disjointed syllables, punctuated by pants and gasps.

Which is… cute. God, this boy is cute. How did Shiro get so lucky? Suddenly overflowing with affection, he presses his lips against Matt’s jawline, sucking gently enough that there’s no risk of leaving a mark.

The soft gesture is apparently all Matt needs to bring him over the edge, because suddenly his chattering cuts off and he goes completely stiff, whimpering and breathing through his teeth. Shiro curls around him protectively, hugging him tight. A moment later, Matt goes limp in his grip, “Mmm, thanks ‘Kashi.”

Shiro’s heart flutters as he nuzzles the side of Matt’s face. Hazy with affection, he picks up his hand to run it down his companion’s torso… not realizing his mistake until it’s too late. He makes a face, “Gross. Sticky.”

Matt bursts into a fit of uncontrollable cackling as Shiro pouts behind him. Eventually, he calms down enough to ask, “Want me to lick it off?”

Shiro snorts, because he’s not in the right mood to find that offer anything but hilarious. “Just get the wet wipes out of the bedside table, doofus.”

Matt rolls his eyes and complies, sitting up to clean the mess off of both himself and Shiro’s hand. Once he’s done, he stoops down to plant a kiss on Shiro’s forehead, “There, all clean.” He suppresses a yawn.

Shiro chuckles, “Is it bedtime for real, now?”

“Fiiine,” Matt says, trying to sound reluctant even though he’s clearly tired. He doesn’t bother to put the rest of his clothes on, just snuggles back under the covers with Shiro, “Love you, Takashi.”

Shiro buries his face in Matt’s hair, “Love you too, Matt.”


	5. Argonauts [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Cursing, alcohol, non-explicit discussion of sex

Shiro is accustomed to Matt disappearing for academic conferences. He’s a grad student. It’s what he does. But this is the first conference he’s gone to since they moved in together, and by Saturday night the loneliness is starting to get to him. The extra time with Keith has been great, but now he’s back home and feeling very lonely in his half-empty bed. So when Matt finally texts him, relief and excitement nearly overwhelm his senses.

> **Matt (11:33pm): did you know that some octopi detach an arm to mate? ;)**
> 
> _Shiro (11:33pm): Did you learn this at… an engineering conference?_
> 
> **Matt (11:33pm): no, unrelated**
> 
> **Matt (11:33pm): i’m done with engineering for the night**
> 
> **Matt (11:34pm): just saying, removable arms could be considered very sexy in the right circles**
> 
> _Shiro (11:34pm): Thanks…?_
> 
> **Matt (11:34pm): so if you remove your arm, we could uh… mate like argonauts**
> 
> _Shiro (11:34pm): …………_
> 
> **Matt (11:35pm): ;)))**
> 
> _Shiro (11:35pm): Are you… sexting me? By talking about marine invertebrates?_
> 
> **Matt (11:35pm): is it working?**
> 
> _Shiro (11:35pm): Oh my god._

Matt’s response is a photo of himself standing in his octopus-print boxers, reflected in a hotel bathroom mirror. Shiro rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but smile.

> _Shiro (11:37pm): Are you seriously wearing octopus-print boxers?_
> 
> **Matt (11:37pm): yeees**
> 
> **Matt (11:37pm): in honor of the occasion**
> 
> _Shiro (11:38pm): I…….._
> 
> **Matt (11:38pm): :)**
> 
> _Shiro (11:38pm): Also, aren’t you sharing a hotel room with Slav?_
> 
> **Matt (11:39pm): he’s not here right now ;)**
> 
> _Shiro (11:39pm): Still. Why… this?_
> 
> **Matt (11:39pm): i miss you**
> 
> _Shiro (11:40pm): Matt, we don’t even have sex when you’re home. How did you make the leap from “I miss Shiro” to “I’m gonna send Shiro some octopus-themed sexts”???_
> 
> **Matt (11:40pm): ;)))))**
> 
> _Shiro (11:41pm): Matt, I need you to give me an honest answer._
> 
> _Shiro (11:41pm): How much alcohol have you consumed tonight?_
> 
> **Matt (11:41pm): two**
> 
> _Shiro (11:41pm): Two of what?_
> 
> **Matt (11:41pm): two alcohol**
> 
> _Shiro (11:41pm): Cool, glad we cleared that up._
> 
> **Matt (11:42pm): okay but you never answered my question: is it working?**
> 
> _Shiro (11:42pm): If, hypothetically, it was working… what exactly are you hoping to initiate, here?_
> 
> **Matt (11:42pm): well you could… send me a sexy picture of yourself ;)))**

At this point Shiro bursts out laughing at his phone. With barely a moment’s hesitation, he grabs his prosthetic off the bedside table and lays back down with it flopped haphazardly across his still-fully-clothed torso, then takes a selfie to send to Matt.

> _Shiro (11:44pm): Sexy detached arm._
> 
> **Matt (11:44pm): sdkjhdfkgjdflkjg**
> 
> **Matt (11:44pm): fuck**
> 
> **Matt (11:44pm): you’re cuuute**
> 
> _Shiro (11:45pm): Satisfied?_
> 
> **Matt (11:45pm): i meeean**
> 
> **Matt (11:45pm): we could call each other? ;)))**
> 
> _Shiro (11:46pm): Like… phone sex?_
> 
> **Matt (11:46pm): maaaybe**
> 
> **Matt (11:46pm): if you wanna**
> 
> _Shiro (11:47pm): Oh my god._
> 
> **Matt (11:47pm): or we could just phone…….. cuddle?**
> 
> **Matt (11:47pm): heck. i just miss you.**
> 
> _Shiro (11:47pm): Phone cuddling I can do. A little weird, but I’ll deal._

Less than 30 seconds later, Shiro gets an incoming call from Matt. The moment he answers, he hears giggling. “God, Matt, how drunk _are_ you?” he asks.

“Takaaashiii!” Matt squeals into his phone, “I love you!”

“I love you too, Matt,” Shiro chuckles, “Other than clearly inebriated, how’re you tonight?”

“Horny,” Matt responds, even more bluntly than usual.

“Ah… sorry about that,” Shiro says, feeling his cheeks grow warm, “Gonna have to give you another rain check on that one.”

“S’fine,” Matt slurs, “No pressure. I’ll probably just rub one out after I get off that phone.”

“I… okay, thanks for sharing,” Shiro responds, because honestly… how _do_ you respond to that?

“Sorry, that was weird, wasn’t it?” Matt says, “Yeah… that was definitely weird.”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Shiro agrees.

“Sooo… phone cuddles?” Matt says hopefully.

“Oh. Yeah, go for it,” Shiro says, “Ball’s in your court, because I’m not sure how phone cuddles are supposed to work.”

“Weeell,” Matt croons, “Where are you? Still in bed?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods.

“Okay, imagine I’m curled up around you, petting your hair,” Matt says.

Shiro starts to imagine, then pauses, “Are you still in your underwear?”

“Should I be?” Matt asks.

“I can’t tell if you’re offering to remove them or put your clothes back on,” Shiro says dryly.

“A mystery,” Matt replies cryptically.

Shiro rolls his eyes, “Okay. Okay, you’re in your underwear and petting my hair. Continue.”

“Are you imagining it?” Matt asks.

“Uh… I guess?” Shiro responds.

Matt sighs loudly, “Pet your own hair.”

“My hand is kind of occupied,” Shiro points out. When Matt starts cackling, he specifies, “ _Holding my phone_.”

“Then put in some headphones!” Matt suggests.

Which… okay, that’s a good suggestion, so Shiro obliges. Once his headphones are connected, he lays back down with his phone on his chest, “Okay, now my hand is free. Where were we?”

“I’m curled around you, petting your hair,” Matt repeats “Running my fingers through your pretty, pretty bangs.”

Shiro takes a deep breath and runs his own hand through his bangs, doing his best to imagine it’s Matt’s. It… feels kind of nice, actually. “Okay, you’re petting my hair,” he says, his voice calm and even, “What next?”

“Well, what’re you doing?” Matt prompts.

“Uh… what d’you want me to do?” Shiro asks.

“Oooh, I get to decide?” chirps Matt.

“Sure,” Shiro shrugs.

“Can you put your hand on my hip?” Matt requests, his voice suddenly husky.

“Uh, okay,” Shiro replies, “My hand is on your hip, and I’m rubbing my thumb back and forth?”

“Mmm, good,” Matt hums happily, “I’mma smooch your cheek.”

Shiro smiles, “Well then, I’m gonna retaliate by kissing your nose.”

Matt giggles, “Did you kiss your pillow so you can imagine it properly? Or your arm. You can kiss your arm.”

“Did I… okay, fine,” Shiro plants a quick kiss on his own wrist, trying to imagine it’s Matt’s nose.

“And don’t forget that I still have my hand in your hair,” Matt reminds, “which I’m now using to tug you down for a proper kiss on the mouth.”

Shiro tugs at his own hair and then kisses his wrist again.

“Mmm, don’t forget to use your tongue,” Matt adds after a moment.

Shiro complies, awkwardly making out with his own wrist and trying not to think about how much phone sex Matt may or may not have had in the past. After a moment, he sighs, “This is weird.”

“We can stop if you want,” Matt says.

Shiro pauses, then nods even though Matt can’t see him through the phone, “Yeah, can we stop?”

“Of course,” Matt coos, “Of course. We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfy.”

Shiro smiles, “Thanks Matt.”

“How ‘bout I sing to you, instead?” Matt suggests without missing a beat.

Shiro laughs, “Go for it.”

So Matt spends the next 20 minutes singing his way through his travel playlist for Shiro (beginning, of course, with “Speed and Velocity” by They Might Be Giants). It’s oddly charming, if a bit headache-inducing. The only reason the serenade ends is because Slav returns and wants to know why Matt is singing loudly into his phone in nothing but his underwear, at which point Matt yelps and drops his phone. Once he retrieves it from under the bed, he bids Shiro a sheepish farewell and hangs up.

\------------

The next morning, Shiro wakes up to a series of texts from Matt.

> **Matt (7:13am): uhhh… sorry I drunk-sexted you last night**
> 
> **Matt (7:14am): though I do feel pretty clever about the octopus thing ;)**
> 
> **Matt (7:14am): seriously tho, sorry if I made you uncomfy**

He shakes his head and smiles, then replies.

> _Shiro (10:04am): No worries. It was mostly hilarious._
> 
> _Shiro (10:04am): Love you. <3_


	6. Eventually [+1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: It's... it's literally porn. I dunno what else to tell you. Cute fluffy porn, but porn. Also, there's cursing.

Shiro feels his stomach flutter as he watches Matt pull off his shirt. There’s nothing special about the act or the occasion. All they’re doing is changing into their pajamas. But tonight he really, really wants to touch Matt. Or better yet, be touched _by_ Matt. So he pushes aside his reservations and wraps his arms around his companion’s waist from behind, whispering, “Hey, can I try something?”

Matt turns his head towards Shiro, a glint in his eye, “Yeah, go for it.”

Shiro smirks and nibbles at Matt’s ear, snaking his left hand down to the inner part of Matt’s thigh. He’s pretty sure he feels a literal shiver run up Matt’s spine.

“ _Holy shit, Shiro_ ,” Matt says, his voice barely a whisper.

“I believe you have some rain checks to cash in,” Shiro murmurs against his cheek, “Would you be interested in cashing one in now?”

Matt freezes, mouth hanging open a bit. After a moment, he regains his composure enough to squeak out, “MATT.EXE has stopped working?”

Shiro rolls his eyes, “Is that a yes?”

“…yes,” Matt says, “Um, are you serious? Is this actually…”

Shiro chuckles and rubs his cheek against Matt’s, “I told you I’d like to eventually.”

“And now is eventually?” Matt asks with a grin.

“Can be if you want it to be,” Shiro says.

“Heck yes, I want it to be!” Matt declares.

“Okay, uh… I might need some help, then,” Shiro admits sheepishly, “’Cause that’s all I’ve got in the way of alluring dialogue. We have now officially exhausted my seductive charm, and I’m back to having no clue what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Matt nuzzles Shiro’s face, “You cool if I take the reins?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah, of course. As long as—”

“—as long as you retain veto power,” Matt finishes with a smile, “Which, of course, you do.”

“Okay, lead the way,” says Shiro, relaxing significantly.

Matt smirks and picks up the hand on his thigh, “You okay if I move this?” Shiro nods, and with all the subtlety of a neon pizza place sign, Matt moves Shiro’s hand so it’s cupping his half-hard cock through his pajama pants.

“ _Oh_ ,” Shiro breathes, his face flushing, “This sure is happening.”

Matt leans back with a hum of pleasure, his hand still pressing Shiro’s against himself. After a moment, though, he releases his grip, “Okay, as good as that feels, we can’t do that all night. I wanna make _you_ feel good.” He spins around and grabs Shiro by the waist of his pajama pants, herding him back towards the edge of the bed. “Sit down for me, please.”

Shiro obliges. Something flutters in his stomach as he does.

Matt grins proudly, then climbs onto the bed too, straddling Shiro’s lap. He drapes his arms around Shiro’s neck and grinds down against his lap, “Mmm, okay. This is better, I think.” He braces himself, then rocks against Shiro’s hips again, a goofy smile on his face. This time Shiro reciprocates (both the grinding and the goofy smile). Matt gasps. The blush on his cheeks deepens. “ _Heck_. You’re doing so good, already—This is okay, right? When I talk to you like this?”

“S’fine,” Shiro leans forward to kiss Matt’s cheek, “I like it.”

Matt grins like he’s won the lottery, “Okay. Can you lay down for me?” Shiro complies, flumping backwards onto the bed. “Beautiful,” Matt says, a hint of awe in his voice. He runs a hand down Shiro’s bare chest, then leans down for a sloppy kiss. He slides a cupped hand between Shiro’s legs as he does so.

Shiro moans into Matt’s mouth, accidentally clacking their teeth together in the process. Unfazed, Matt moans back and laps eagerly into Shiro’s mouth.

By the time they separate, Matt’s glasses are hopelessly skewed. Shiro reaches up to pluck them off his face, folding them and setting them aside. Matt chuckles, “Let’s get you into a better position, shall we? Can you scooch up and make yourself comfy?”

Shiro does as he’s told, scooting up to his usual sleeping spot and adjusting the pillows around himself, “This good?”

“Perfect!” Matt declares with a wide grin, reaching out to run his fingers down Shiro’s inner thighs. It tickles slightly (definitely intentional on Matt’s part), causing Shiro squirm. Then, he places his hands on Shiro’s hips and loops his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats, “Let’s get you out of these, huh?”

Shiro nods, embarrassment prickling at his cheeks even though he was just changing clothes in front of Matt minutes ago. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before.

“You okay?” asks Matt.

“Yeah,” Shiro nods again.

“You still want this?” Matt double-checks.

“Yeah,” Shiro confirms, “Yeah, I want this.”

“Cool, lemme know if that changes,” Matt leans forward to plant a quick kiss on his nose before setting to work tugging off his pants. He discards the pants over the edge of the bed and spreads Shiro’s legs, nuzzling against his cock through the fabric of his boxers, “Mmm, so hard for me already. Look at you.”

Something between a whine and a grunt escapes Shiro’s throat. God, this is embarrassing. He marvels at the fact that Matt is able to keep a straight face right now.

“There we are, let me hear you,” Matt coaxes, “You ready for me to get these off of you, too?” He thumbs at the elastic of Shiro’s boxers.

“Please,” whimpers Shiro as electricity shoots through his hips. Matt obliges, tugging Shiro’s boxers off and tossing them to the foot of the bed. Which leaves Shiro feeling very exposed and, if he’s being honest, a little anxious.

Apparently Matt senses the anxiety, because he plants a feathery kiss on Shiro’s thigh and murmurs, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing great. You need to take a sec to breathe?”

He nods, so Matt closes his eyes and presses his cheek against the inside of Shiro’s thigh while Shiro takes a few deep breaths. _1…2…3…4…5…6…_

“Okay,” Shiro murmurs finally, “I think I’m good.”

Matt opens his eyes and kisses the spot where he was resting his cheek, “There we go. You want me to suck you, now?” Shiro nods, face flushing all over again, and Matt begins to kiss his way up his thigh. These kisses involve a lot more tongue and teeth than the previous ones. Shiro whines and tries unsuccessfully to keep his breathing steady.

Then suddenly, Matt’s mouth is on his cock, tongue swirling around the head and pushing back the foreskin. _Fuck_. Shiro chokes on his breath and arches his back. The feel of Matt’s mouth on him sends sparks of pleasure crackling through every inch of his body, and he’s not sure what to do with himself. Does he want more, or is this too much? He grasps at the blankets around him, heart pounding.

Matt’s free hand snakes around his leg to rest lightly on his belly. It’s a tender gesture, and it grounds Shiro slightly. He’s still tingling with pleasure, but he’s no longer gasping and straining so hard that he gives himself a headache. Which means he can just sit back and enjoy how _nice_ this feels.

Then, just as the pleasure threatens to overwhelm Shiro again, Matt pulls away. Shiro whines and bucks his hips in response, but Matt just smiles mischievously, “How you doin’? This doesn’t happen very often, so I wanna make it perfect for you while you’re in the mood.”

Shiro responds with a labored laugh, “Then why did you _stop_?”

Matt clicks his tongue, “And here I thought you were the patient one. Want me to finger you?”

Shiro freezes. If his face wasn’t already as red as it could get, it would be now. His first instinct is to be absolutely mortified, but at the same time… he’s suddenly keenly aware of just how badly he wants Matt inside of him. His face scrunches up with uncertainty.

Wait, he has an idea. “Can you wear a glove?”

“Course I can,” Matt replies, sitting up to dig through the medical miscellany drawer beside the bed. Their combined assortment of medical issues has turned their bedside table into a veritable pharmacy. After a moment, he produces a bottle of lube and a package of nitrile gloves, “This work?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah.”

Matt leans over to kiss his forehead, “How many fingers d’you want?”

“Oh, uh…” Shiro stammers, “Two? Yeah. Two for now.”

Matt smiles softly, “Works for me. Hmm, gotta figure out a position… you comfy putting one of your legs on my shoulder?”

Shiro ponders that for a moment, then nods. It’s a vulnerable position to be in, but he trusts Matt.

Matt smiles and scoots back into position, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods.

Desire washes over him as soon as Matt hefts his left leg over his shoulder. This was definitely the right decision. He wants Matt inside of him _now_. (His face tingles with embarrassment at that thought.)

“There you go,” Matt coos, “All spread out for me. _Beautiful_.”

As if Shiro wasn’t embarrassed enough, already. He likes the sound of Matt’s voice, though. It’s as soothing as it is embarrassing. If he’s being honest, Matt’s ridiculous commentary might actually be better than the sex itself.

Matt takes a moment to pull on a glove and slather his fingers in lube, then leans forward a bit and presses a fingertip against Shiro’s hole. Shiro’s feet tingle in anticipation. “Let’s get this party started,” announces Matt.

Shiro snorts softly, “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know,” Matt admits before pressing a finger into Shiro, who lets out a throaty moan. Matt responds with a delighted hum, wiggling his finger around a bit, “You make such pretty sounds.”

Shiro squirms, toes curling as Matt’s finger pushes in deeper. Almost reflexively, he reaches to touch himself, but Matt lifts up his free hand to bat him away, “Be patient. I’ll take care of you, I promise. We’re taking this slow, okay? It’ll feel better in the long run.”

Before Shiro has time to formulate a sarcastic response, Matt’s finger presses against his prostate and his vision blurs. He claps his left hand over his mouth and gasps “ _fuck_ ” through his fingers.

Matt smirks, “Yeah, that’s pretty much what we’re doing right now.” He teases the spot once more, earning a similar reaction, then tilts his head to the side, “Want another finger?”

Shiro nods, hand still clamped over his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Takashi. I wish you could see your face right now,” Matt whispers reverently, then does as promised, sliding in a second finger. He twists the two fingers back and forth a few times, then slowly but steadily starts sliding them in and out, brushing over Shiro’s prostate with each stroke.

Shiro keens, taking his hand away from his mouth so he can clutch at the nearest pillow. His mouth is dry and his eyes are watering and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna be super embarrassed about this after it’s over. But that’s okay, because right now he’s in heaven. Or some really frustrating alternate version of heaven, because he’s so close… he’s so close, but he can’t quite…

Just when Shiro isn’t sure he can stand it anymore, Matt pauses to plant a kiss by Shiro’s knee, then smiles down at him, “You’ve been so good. Would you like to come, now?”

“ _Please_ ,” Shiro responds in a hoarse almost-whisper.

“Okay,” says Matt, “Give me just a second.” He adjusts his position enough that he can wrap his free hand around Shiro’s cock. He rubs his thumb over the tip, then pumps his fist up and down a few times. “Alright, go ahead,” he coaxes, “Come for me, Takashi.”

And he does, almost immediately. All the tension melts out of his body and he collapses into a limp, shaking heap on the bed.

“ _Wow_ ,” Matt breathes, reclaiming his hand and tossing the glove in the trash. After digging out a wet wipe to clean them both up with, he flops down half on-top-of Shiro and repeats, “Holy heck, _wow_.” He’s almost as shaky and out of breath as Shiro is. Shiro tugs a blanket over them both, because he’s feeling chilly and a little exposed.

They lay like that in silence for a couple minutes, catching their breath and basking in each other’s warmth and softness. Eventually, Shiro speaks up, “You want me to do anything for you?” Honestly, he’s too exhausted to do much. But if all else fails, he knows Matt accepts rain checks.

“Mmm,” Matt mumbles sleepily, “M’sleepy. Why don’t we just do what we did a couple weeks ago?”

Shiro smiles and tucks Matt’s head under his chin, “That sounds nice.”

“First, though: how was that? Was that okay?” Matt asks.

“Yeah,” Shiro murmurs fondly, “I loved it. Might be a while before it happens again, but I loved it. I love _you_.”

Matt hums and snuggles closer, “Good. I love you, too.”

Shiro yawns and nuzzles into Matt’s hair.

A moment later, Matt squirms and announces, “Okay, but I’m still _hella_ turned on, so I should probably take care of that.”

Shiro snorts, “No one’s stopping you.”

Matt fumbles under the blanket for a moment, then emerges and flings his pajama pants at Shiro’s head.

“Rude!” Shiro protests, tossing the pants aside.

“Come cuddle me,” Matt requests nonchalantly.

“After you just threw pants at my face?” Shiro huffs indignantly as he rolls over and curls around his friend.

“It was a loving pants attack,” Matt defends.

“I know,” Shiro chuckles, “Go ahead and do your thing.”

“Mmm,” Matt hums contentedly, “Date a man who lets you masturbate in his arms even after you throw pants in his face.”

“Hurry up and do your thing before I change my mind and decide to tickle you instead,” Shiro says sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I write purely for fun and catharsis. My fics are unbeta’d and minimally proofread. They’re not perfect, and that’s okay. If you notice something I could fix or improve, please keep those thoughts to yourself. If I genuinely want critique, I’ll ask a close friend in private. **Surprise critiques are very stressful and discouraging.** Thanks for understanding!


End file.
